Doug Throws a Party
Doug Throws a Party is the first part of the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's ''Doug''. Synopsis Doug is having his first house party and he is very excited about it; he just doesn't want it to be lame. But when Roger suggests to play Truth or Dare, Doug hopes it'll make his party better. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. When I thought about throwing my first "party" party, I knew exactly how I wanted it to go. Doug's imagination: At Doug's house, where everyone is at his front lawn and a red carpet is lying on the doorway, a female host is delineating Doug's party when Patti arrives via limousine. Patti is being interviewed by the host and asked if tonight will be the night everyone will see something definite, to which Patti hopes right before the host demands reality. Doug is in his room dressing up for the party and heads downstairs, only to find that his parents have decorated the living room already, with Phil dressed as a clown, much to Doug's embarrassment. Main Episode Everybody is there, completely bored of the party already. Phil is trying in vain to entertain the guests by singing, in his clown outfit, "The Farmer In The Dell". Theda is not having much more luck in having the guests play pin the tail on the donkey. Only Brian is interested in this. Doug is mortified of it and things turn worse when Patti comes over, along with Connie, who has on a top hat to hide her bad haircut. Skeeter plays his Beets tape, only to discover that it has been switched with Dale's kiddie song disc. So Roger suggests to make the party better by playing a game called Truth or Dare. The players include Doug, Skeeter, Patti, Roger, Willie, Beebe, Loretta, and Larry. Roger leads them to the basement and offers them a straw to pull out of. Willie gets the shortest straw and picks Larry, who picks Truth. Willie asks him who he has a crush on (in Roger's demands) and Larry answers Beebe, causing him to faint. Roger pours punch in his face and Larry picks Skeeter, who chooses Dare. He dares Skeeter to stand on his head wearing nothing but his underwear, which he complies to. Skeeter later picks Patti, much to Doug's shock. He imagines what would it be if Patti chose Truth. Doug's imagination: At a talk show called Mush Connection, with Roger as the host and Doug sitting adjacent to him on a sofa, Roger speaks to Patti through a television screen, asking her how her date with Doug go. Patti responds in a brusque tone that it was awful. She explains that Doug took her to a movie she thought was terrible and when he tried to hold her hand and kiss her as they approached her house, she ran inside her house and slammed the door in his face. After she describing the terrible date, Roger has Doug falling through a trap door. He then imagines what Patti would be dared to do if she chose Dare. Doug's imagination: Skeeter dares Patti to kiss Doug. But as Doug is about to perform the task, Patti runs up the stairs and dashes through the door Back in reality, Skeeter dare Patti to kiss Porkchop, which she does. Patti then picks Roger, who is not the least bit concerned, that is until he is dared to say something nice about Doug, which he hesitantly does. Roger predictably picks Doug as the next person to pick. Doug imagines how it would be like to pick Truth Doug's imagination: Doug is strapped to a bed into a science laboratory and gets zapped by Roger's Truth ray, in which Doug reveals his feelings about Patti. Everyone watching from the window laughs at him, except Patti, who is angry and upset, saying that she can't trust him and that he will leave her alone. He then imagines him picking Dare. Doug's imagination: Roger dares Doug to kiss Patti. Doug and Patti end up kissing and are seen lounging by the shore of the beach Back in reality, Doug picks Dare and Roger dares Doug to walk upstairs to pull off Connie's hat to reveal her haircut. So Doug goes upstairs and find Connie talking to one of the guests. He reaches for her hat, ready to take it off, but quickly holds himself back, telling Roger that he can't do it. Patti tells Doug that was sweet for him not to do that, giving him a kiss on the cheek in the process. When Connie asks "Sweet not to do what?", Roger demonstrates by deliberately slapping off Connie's hat, revealing her haircut to everyone. Roger laughs at Connie's humiliation, but his laughter is cut short when a furious Connie walks up to him and punches him in the gut, nearly knocking the wind out of the bully as he walks to the front door. The others continue to party while Roger is sitting outside on the front porch angrily muttering to himself. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Willie White *Patti Mayonnaise *Connie Benge *Larry *Beebe Bluff *Loretta LaQuigley Trivia *The Mush Connection is a parody of the long-running Love Connection. *Bluffington School is mentioned in Willie's 'truth' question to Larry. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug being chased by Porkchop